Love will survive highschool right?
by Jaja2614
Summary: AU Sakura likes Eriol... Eriol likes her... Tomoyo likes Syaoran... Syaoran likes... Sakura? Please R&R the story is much better than the summary ET SS
1. Chapter 1

AN: There is no magic in this story, it's just about Sakura and Tomoyo meeting Syaoran and Eriol in high school and learning about true love. At some points they will be talking to each other on the computer so if it's helpful her screen name is YingFa59, Tomoyo's is KawaiiCam2, Syaoran's is LiClan93, and Eriol's is BlueWolf23. Ok so here it goes:

Love can survive higschool... right?

Chapter 1

A girl with gorgeous auburn hair was sleeping soundly in her pink room on a Saturday morning when the phone began to ring. She snapped her emerald green eyes open and grabbed at the phone.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Good morning Sakura," said the amethyst eyed girl on the other end of the phone.

"Tomoyo! Good morning. What's up?"

"Rika just called and said that some new students are coming to our school tomorrow. Check them out on the website."

"Um ok, I'll go get on the computer after I take a shower."

"Kay, talk to you later!"

"Alright bye," Sakura hung up the phone and walked over to the bathroom. She opened the door and stepped into the shower.

Tomoyo sat at her computer combing her dark hair to a glossy finish. She heard the familiar sound of someone signing on the computer and turned to it. A small box popped up saying YingFa59 signed on". Another box popped up.

YingFa59: hey Tomoyo

KawaiiCam2: Kura! Hey, did u check it yet?

YingFa59: checking, hold on

YingFa59: Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol looks nice enough

KawaiiCam2: Are you kidding me? Syaoran looks so cool! I mean look at his hair!

YingFa59: This is the same girl who didn't think Yuki was hot.

KawaiiCam2: lol, ok you got me there

YingFa59: Touya just got home, g2g eat breakfast. See you later Toms

KawaiiCam2: K, byes 'Kura

YingFa59 has signed off

Tomoyo sighed and looked at the picture of Li Syaoran. 'I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting year…' she thought and then turned off her computer.

Monday

Sakura held onto her backpack as she entered the school. She was glancing around when she heard giggling behind her. She turned around to see Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Tomoyo standing there watching some kid walk with ten books in his hands. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kura," they all said together. The five of them walked down the hall until they reached their homeroom. Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu sat on side of the room while Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to the section near the windows. Sakura took the seat at the back next to the windows and Tomoyo took the seat right in front of her. The teacher walked in and immediately began to speak.

"Good morning class. Today we have to new students joining us. Please welcome Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol." Sakura looked up sharply and watched the two boys come in. "Why don't you two find seats. Mr. Li, take the seat next to Ms. Daidouji there. Tomoyo please raise your hand." Tomoyo's hand shot up in the air and Sakura held back a fit of giggles. "Hm… and Mr. Hiiragizawa take the seat next Ms. Kinomoto. Sakura please raise your hand." Sakura shakily raised her hand into the air and watched Eriol nod his head and sit down beside her. "Good morning Miss Kinomoto," he said in a poetic whisper that made her heart leap.

"Um, g-good morning. You can call me Sakura if you like," she said nervously.

He smiled and said, "I think I will thank you Sakura. Oh and please call me Eriol." He then turned around to face the teacher and Sakura followed suit.

Syaoran grudgingly sat down in the seat next to… oh what was her name? Well yes he sat next to her. Turning around he saw a gorgeous girl behind… uh Tomoyo. He widened his amber eyes as he watched her smile and talk to Eriol. Damn Eriol, always getting to sit next to the pretty girls. Her auburn hair bounced as she nodded to Eriol and her emerald eyes flashed. He sighed and turned around to the lesson.

Lunch

Eriol spotted Sakura and Tomoyo and told Syaoran to follow him. They walked over to the Sakura tree and smiled at the two girls. "Hello, do you mind if we sit here?" he asked quietly.

"No, of course not. Please sit," said Sakura with a smile. Eriol felt like sighing as he looked at that smile. It was just so… pretty. He was about to sit next to her when Syaoran jumped at the spot.

"Sakura, right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, you're Syaoran, correct?"

"I sure am."

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura's best friend," said Tomoyo. Syaoran slightly nodded and said, "Nice to meet you Daidouji-san." Tomoyo's eyes flashed with pain but then went back to smiling.

'Oh no...' Eriol thought 'this can't be good…'

TBC

AN: yeah sorry it's not that good. Please review!


	2. An invitation and flashbacks

AN: Hey, um… I'm glad that you all like it. I'm not used to people liking things that I write… Well since I got 6 reviews I'm gonna update…

Love Will Survive High school right?

Chapter 2

Tuesday

Tomoyo walked slowly to school. She was dreading today. The rest of Monday had been the same, Syaoran talking to Sakura… it just wasn't fair. What did she have that Tomoyo didn't? She sighed and entered the hallway. Opening her locker she spun around to find herself face to face with Eriol. "Good morning Daidouji-san, how are you?"

"Good morning, I'm quite tired actually," she said. But inside she was feeling so light and happy all of a sudden. It was like eating pancakes in the morning. They're so light and fluffy. Eriol smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here, this is from Syaoran. Oh and do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

She smiled as she held the note from Syaoran. "Uh she's at her locker. It's locker 528."

"Thanks, I'll see you in class then. Bye," and with that he hurried off around the corner to go find Sakura. Tomoyo wasted no time in unfolding the paper, in fact she nearly ripped it. The paper said this:

_To: Sakura's friend_

_I would like you to join me at my house for a small party. I truly hope that you can come. _

_-Syaoran_

She frowned. Did he really want her to come? So much that he couldn't remember her name? As she sighed Sakura came rushing up to her with a huge smile on her face.

"Tomoyo! Are you going to Syaoran's? It's gonna be so awesome!"

"Actually… I think I will go. When is it?"

"Friday at Syaoran's huge house. I'll take you. I mean I do know where it is," and she skipped off into the classroom. Tomoyo walked into the classroom and sat down. All she could think about was that last sentence 'I mean I do know where it is.' What was that supposed to mean?

Sakura sat at her desk waiting for Eriol to come in. He was just so awesome. Every time she saw him her heart leaped. It was almost as much as that little boy. **_BAM!_** Her head started pounding. It had been a while since she had remembered him. It had to have been oh 10 years ago. Yes it was… she had been five.

Flashback

A young Sakura ran through the streets. It was raining and she could hardly see where she was going. A boy ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look cold. Can I walk you home?"

"Th-thanks… I am cold…"

&&& End Flashback &&&

He had walked her all the way home still holding her. She heard someone sit down next to her and snapped her head up. Eriol was smiling at her.

"Eriol! Hey! I'm so cold all of a sudden."

"How strange…"

"Yes, it is strange."

"Do you… like anyone?"

"Huh?"

"Um… never mind."

"Ok," she said and then teacher stepped inside the classroom.

Syaoran sat in the park. He was crying. Something he almost never did. All he could do was sit there and cry. Thinking of the small girl he had once been friends with. He remembered her as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

A 5 year old Syaoran walked carefully to the park with his sisters. As they finally arrived he saw a small girl standing in front of him. Her dark eyes glistened. "Hello, would you like a plum?"

"I'm sorry, I don't like plums," Syaoran had answered.

"How can you not like plums? Mommy says they make you feel better. She says when you cry you should eat a plum to feel better!"

"But I don't like plums. I just don't."

"Ok… well do you want to go play on the swings?"

"Sure!"

End Flashback

He had never seen her after that. But he had no idea why thinking about her made him cry. It was as if… the girl was haunting him. With this thought his eyes grew dry and he ran to his house, forgetting about school.

Tuesday 5 am

Eriol turned on his computer and an instant message popped up.

LiClan93: Hey, I thought about her again.

BlueWolf23: omg, not the girl again…

LiClan93: It was just so random. Hold on I have a phone call.

LiClan93: OMG ITS SAKURA!

BlueWolf23: She's on the phone with you…?

LiClan93: Yes! She wants to know if you or I have instant messaging…

LiClan93: I gave her our screen names. She should be talking to us any minute.

Suddenly another box popped up.

KawaiiCam2: Hey

BlueWolf23: Is this Sakura?

KawaiiCam2: Nope, this is Tomoyo.

BlueWolf23: Oh I see.

KawaiiCam2: Do you know if Syaoran likes me?

BlueWolf23: Ummm I think he thinks your nice…

KawaiiCam2: Great. Now he thinks I'm nice

KawaiiCam2 has signed off

LiClan93: ugh Sakura hasn't said anything to me. But Tomoyo did.

BlueWolf23: Really? Same here.

LiClan93: Well I g2g see you at school

BlueWolf23: Ok, try to come for atleast a minute today.

LiClan93: lol k

LiClan93 has signed off

Eriol walked to his closet and picked out something to wear...

Friday 2:30 pm

Tomoyo sat very still in her chair. Her teacher had just said something about a penguin. She tried to stop it but the memory slowly came into her head. It trickled in like an unwanted poison ready to kill her.

Flashback

5 year old Tomoyo sat in her father's closet. A tall man with some sort of ax was standing in the room next to her father. She was trying hard not to scream for her dad. Her mother held her tightly as they sat watching. The man with the ax threw it right at her father's neck. There was a sickening sound and Tomoyo almost gasped. She silently whispered "Daddy… daddy…" The man with the ax slowly stepped out of the room and left the house. Tomoyo ran out of the closet and to Penguin Park. She sat in sand and quietly cried. A boy no older than her stepped in front of her and asked her why she was crying. She quickly told him the story of her father's death and he sat with her, letting her cry on him. Comforting her…

End Flashback

She began to cry softly until a hand slapped itself down on her desk. "Ms. Daidouji! Is there something wrong?"

"No sir…"

"Then I suggest you stop crying and come to the board to show us what you can do!"

Eriol watched Tomoyo glide up the aisle and work at the board. He suddenly remembered the small girl who had been his first crush. He had only been about 5 or so at the time…

Flashback

Eriol ran through the field of wildflowers holding the charm bracelet he intended to give to his mother's best friend. It was golden and had a cherry blossom charm hanging from it. Suddenly a girl came rushing past him. She stopped and turned around. "Hi!" Her pink dress flowed as she the wind blew hard. "Eriol, right?"

"Y-yes," he replied a bit flustered.

"Good! This is for you!" She handed him a rose with a pink ribbon tied around it. A pearl was set in the very middle of the bow. She smiled brightly at him and turned around to go. He desperately searched for something to give her in return.

"Please wait! Here," he said handing her the charm bracelet. She looked positively surprised.

"You knew about me too? Ok so that means you know my name!" Quickly she skipped away while fastening the charm bracelet.

End Flashback

Eriol sat back and vowed to post up the rose (which he had somehow kept perfectly growing for 10 years) in his locker on Monday.

Sakura sat quite still. A spider was crawling outside the window. She took a slight intake of breath every time it moved. Suddenly a bird swooped down and grabbed the spider. She let out a sigh of relief… She then began to dream about Syaoran's upcoming party……..

TBC

AN: Hey, sorry it's really bad but oh well…

-Jaja-


	3. The Party!

AN: Ok hey, I thought it was painfully obvious who each person was thinking about last chapter but I tried really hard to like… hide it. Yeah, if you have any questions ask them in comments. I'm gonna try to update every 3 days atleast. If thats too long for you guys please tell me, if not thats what I'll try to do. Yeah thanks, so on with the chapter

Love Will Survive High School Right?

Chapter 2

Friday 3:30 PM

Syaoran flung open his closet and searched for something to wear. He picked out a black shirt with a silver skull on the front and brown cargo pants. The look was finished off with his black and white Etnies. So he sat there on his bed listening to the sound of the cold shower. He fell back against his pillows and drifted off to sleep……….

-------------------------

Eriol yawned and stepped out of Syaoran's bathroom and into his room. He looked at the sleeping Syaoran then dashed to the mirror. His totally black outfit reminded him of the night sky. It was simple enough, a black collared shirt and black jeans. Quietly he stepped out of the room and went to set up the music for the party.

-------------------------

7:00 PM

Sakura and Tomoyo raced down the street to Syaoran's house. They were going to be late. Tomoyo almost ran into Sakura when the latter stopped in front of a huge stone house. She watched as Sakura stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell inside of the statue of a wolf's mouth.

A tall man opened the door and told them to enter. As they walked through the halls Tomoyo memorized every single detail of his house. The man lead them down into the basement and bid them good bye. They looked around and saw only Syaoran and Eriol sitting in a corner whispering.

"Hey guys," Sakura said loudly.

-------------------------------

Eriol heard a melodic voice from the bottom of the stairs and looked up. He saw Sakura standing with her hand on her hip biting her bottom lip. She had her shoulder length auburn hair crimped and falling down her back, she was wearing a tight black halter top with a pink rhinestone cherry blossom on it, the shirt ended half way down her rib cage and showed off her perfect figure, she had a black leather mini skirt on, and pink sandals. He looked at her wrist and saw a charm bracelet and three pink rubber bracelets. Looking at her face he saw her eyes light up and her lips curve into a smile. "How do I look?" She asked twirling around. "Tomoyo made the outfit especially for the party."

Eriol looked behind her and a smiling Tomoyo was wearing a black mini dress with light blue outlines. Her dark hair was perfectly done, as usual, and she was wearing black high heels. He was suddenly aware of Syaoran standing beside him looking at Sakura and saw him blushing. "You look perfect Sakura. You too Tomoyo."

"Thanks," both girls chimed. Suddenly the door opened and a large group of people came in. Eriol walked over and greeted them all leaving Syaoran with the girls.

----------------------------

Syaoran, noticing he was alone, called for everyone's attention. Once everyone was gathered around he decided that they would play truth or dare. A laugh was heard from the back of the room. There stood Naoko and Rika wearing jean skirts and bright shirts. Rika's was bright blue and had "What, cat got your tounge?" on it and Naoko's was hot pink and was ripped up at the bottom. Both girls were holding a smoothie and had black flip flops on. "Well we know what I'm daring Syaoran to do," cackled Rika. Naoko giggled. Syaoran looked confused and tried to figure out what was different about Naoko. She looked… prettier. Finally he realized she wasn't wearing her glasses. Something registered in his brain… Sakura was sitting next to Eriol laughing… hard.

He strode over and sat across from the two of them. Once everyone was seated a strange girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin hushed them all. "Hello, my name is Sarah. I have moved here with my three sisters just recently. I would like to start this game," she said quietly. Syaoran wondered when in the world he had invited her but thought it would be fine. Her eyes locked onto Eriol's and she smiled after a few seconds. "Hiiragizawa Eriol, favorite color… black. Fave flower cherry blossom. Current crush," she paused then said, "Well anyway, I dare you to kiss Daidouji Tomoyo age 15 fave color white."

Eriol stood up and held out his hand to Tomoyo. She took it and they stood awkwardly for a moment. He held her face, bent down, and quickly kissed her. Tomoyo seemed to sigh but she had a look of horror on her face. Sarah smiled and Eriol sat back down. He slowly turned to Syaoran and said. "Syaoran, truth or dare?"

Syaoran's mind quickly went over the advantages of each side and decided to go with dare. "Dare," he said, more confidently than he felt.

"Ah ha. I dare you to kiss Sakura. I refuse to take no as an answer."

"Uh… ok."

He walked shakily over to where she was sitting and helped her stand up. Then he cupped her face in his hand and slowly moved his face towards her. Theirs lips met and was so strange. He felt as if the world was stopped and that if he opened his eyes he would see nothing. But he knew that if he did he would see people moving and Sakura standing there. Therefore he opened his eyes and moved away from her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. Then she sat back down and let her head rest on Eriol's shoulder. Syaoran sat back down and felt himself blush.

------------------------------

For Sakura the rest of the party went by in a blur. All she knew was that she sat there with Eriol for the entire time. Until she felt him move. He was staring at her. It was quite uncomfortable. She looked up into his azure eyes and said, "What?"

"Kinomoto Sakura, do you know me?" She breathed in as she had been dreading this question.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Have we met before?"

"Yes," she sighed. It was useless hiding it anymore. "We met ten years ago. I was afraid to tell you who I was that time but now… it's different. I am not afraid anymore." She held out her arm and he gaped at the bracelet hanging from it. Sakura looked down at it and smiled. It was golden and had a pink charm hanging from it. A cherry blossom. Gorgeous really.

TBC

AN: So NOW you should probably know who everyone was thinking about cause of one person being revealed. Again if you have any questions feel free to ask in a review. I'm so sorry this chapter was short but the party is like... the begining of the complicated-ness. Yeah so please review!

-Jaja


	4. complications and a loss

AN: So today my chapter is sorta… intense… Yeah, that's a definitely good word for it. Um please tell me what you think! Oh yeah, um my goal for the entire story for reviews was 10 so… wow thanks a bunch! I mean I'm only on chapter 4 and I have 9! Yeah so on with the chapter and Happy Thanksgiving! Yeah I know I'm like a day late but too bad!

Love Will Survive High School Right?

Chapter 4

Tomoyo sat there thinking about her first kiss. Two minutes ago Eriol had kissed her… it seemed almost annoying. She watched him talk to Sakura and admire a bracelet she was wearing. Who cared about stupid Eriol? She'd just watch Syaoran. But Syaoran was watching Sakura. It just wasn't fair. WHAT DID SAKURA HAVE THE SHE DIDN'T? Tomoyo jumped up and ran out of the room. She lead herself out of the house and ran through the rain. It was cold and wet but she kept running. She collapsed on the sidewalk and just began to weep. It was a curious thing for her to do, weep, she just sat there weeping. There wasn't much of a reason. In fact the only reason was Sakura. Her best friend had betrayed her. She MADE Syaoran fall for her didn't she? That little witch! As Tomoyo sat there she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and the rain stop. Looking up she saw Touya standing there holding his umbrella over her head. "What's wrong? Would you like to come over?"

"Um… n-nothing… I'll b-be fine," she replied choking back tears. Touya gave her a skeptical look.

"Come on," he sighed helping her up. He walked her to his house and they sat down on the couch. Handing her a towel and turning on the fire place he asked, "So, what's wrong?" There was something about him that made her just want to tell him everything. So she did. She explained how she hopelessly loved Syaoran and that Sakura had made him fall for her. At this Touya laughed. "Tomoyo," he said laughing, "Sakura has the power to make many boys fall for her. But you know as well as I do that Sakura is so oblivious to things like love that there is no way she purposely made this Syaoran person fall for her."

Tomoyo's face lit up. He was right of course. She thanked him and they sat there in comfortable silence until Sakura came home. It was very startling, the way she did. She just ran into the house screaming, "I can't find Tomoyo! Touya we have to go find her!" But then Sakura noticed Tomoyo sitting on the couch and started crying. She hugged Tomoyo so tightly Tomoyo thought she might have been suffocated. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

------------------------------------

Eriol sat stunned. Sakura, yes that Sakura, was his first crush. The girl he dreamt of all the time. The girl who had given him that rose. The girl who had somehow known he existed. That same girl had grown up to be even more beautiful than she had been back then. She still had the same auburn hair and gorgeous smile but… there was something different about her now. She was less… mysterious. Yet there was something about her that he still couldn't quite understand. This sense that she knew something he didn't. Maybe it was just the fact that they had met before… but his heart told him that it had to be something else…

----------------------------------------

Syaoran sat there smiling. He had kissed Sakura. His smile grew wider as he remembered the kiss. It had been so amazing. Sure it was just a brush of their lips but it was something wondrous even still.

-------------------------------------

Sakura sat there next to Tomoyo with a blank expression. She couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened…

Flash back

Sakura whipped her head around looking for Tomoyo. It was time they went home. Suddenly two girls cornered her. One she recognized as he strange Sarah girl but the other… she just couldn't place. She had long deep brown hair and bright green eyes, she also had the same pale skin as Sarah did. The second girl said, "Kinomoto Sakura. Age 15 favorite color pink, best friend Daidouji Tomoyo, current crush Hiiragizawa Eriol. Is that correct?" She nodded her head. "Ah. Well my name is Rachel. I'm Sarah's sister. We are here to tell you that Eriol has a bit of a crush on you. This is unacceptable. You two can go out if you like but… we will not allow this. I'm watching you Kinomoto Sakura age 15," Rachel said and walked away leaving Sakura with Sarah.

"I'm sorry about my sister. Please ignore her and continue with your little crush on Eriol," said Sarah with a look of fright on her face. She quickly scurried after her sister.

'What was that about?'

End Flash back

BAM! Touya dropped the pot he was using in the kitchen. Sakura laughed lightly and turned to Tomoyo trying hard to keep her mind off of everything she had just heard.

-------------------------------

Monday 8:30

Tomoyo sat in her desk trying so hard not to break down into tears. She decided to write a poem. The previous night she had cried about the fact that, even though it was not Sakura's fault, Syaoran would never love her. She had pushed herself almost to suicide…

Sad…

Utterly stupid

Ignorant

Cruel peers

I am in pain…

Deceiving friends

Eriol

Tomoyo looked surprised at the last word she had written. Eriol… such a strange person to write about…

An out of breath Sakura came shooting into the classroom. Tomoyo smiled, she had been wondering where Sakura was. "Gomen, my brother left for Tokyo today and I wanted to say goodbye," Sakura said brushing past the teacher and to her normal desk in the back. Tomoyo frowned. Fujitaka had died the previous year leaving a newly college graduated Touya to take care of Sakura. If he was gone… who would take care of Sakura?

---------------------------------

Syaoran walked slowly to a small park. It was raining very lightly and he thought that a nice walk could clear his mind. He sat under a small cherry blossom tree in what seemed to be a forest full of them. As he sat down he heard a small gasp from up in the tree. Looking up he saw Sakura sitting in the tree. He climbed up to the branch above hers and touched her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned slowly to see him. He looked at her face. Tears were streaming down it and she was shaking. She tried to clear the tears but they started to come harder. Syaoran jumped down to her branch and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong Sakura?"

She shook her head and gasped, "I-I can't t-tell y-you… or any-any-anyone else…"

"I won't tell anyone Sakura. What's wrong?"

"Touya…"

"Your brother I assume."

"Y-yes… he d-didn't go to Tokyo…"

Syaoran stared at her puzzled. "I'm missing the bad part of that."

Sakura's eyes became unfocussed and cold. "He wasn't ever going to Tokyo… I l-lied…"

He laughed, "It's ok, we all lie sometimes. It's nothing to get so worke-," Sakura cut him off.

"No! Th-that's not the problem… last night… I heard him crying. He was talking to his best friend Yukito on the phone. He was saying, "There's no turning back Yuki. I've got to do it. Poor Sakura… I feel bad for leaving her alone but… I CANT! Yuki, you just don't understand." But then he hung up… and he came outside of his room and gave me a huge hug. I don't know why but… I started crying. Touya walked away saying "I love you Sakura… I always will…" and I locked myself in my room. I was honestly scared. Then in the morning I got up and walked into Touya's room. It was… unusually cold. Something wasn't right. I couldn't understand… b-but then I saw him laying in his bed… I-I laughed…" at this point Sakura could barley say anything. Syaoran felt a chill down his back. He remembered Sakura once telling him that Touya was always up before her. Always…

"I sat there and I l-laughed…. Syaoran I laughed! So I decided to wake him up. I-I picked up the cover and flung it off of him. Laughing I grabbed his bear shoulder. But I realized he was very cold… I stepped back for a moment and I-I looked at his white bed sheets. Staring at something odd about the very edge of his body I flipped h-him over… Syaoran I flipped him over! I-I saw…." Her tears were coming non-stop now. She couldn't say anything. Syaoran looked at her suspiciously. He suspected something but couldn't be sure. He held her closely and said calmly, "Just tell me Sakura. You'll feel better. I promise."

She nodded and choked out, "A dagger… plunged into his heart. His hand was resting on it and he had this look of relief on his face… he was… d-d-d-d-dead!" Sakura's eyes suddenly became cold and stony again. She became stiff and looked at him. "Why though? Why would he do such a thing?"

Syaoran smiled softly and said, "No one knows why people do the things they do… but I can help you if you need any support."

Sakura shook her head and said "Syaoran, you don't have to do anything. Just promise to always be my friend…"

He nodded and said, "That, Sakura, I can do." They sat in the tree for a while just talking until the rain began to come down hard and Sakura said she was a bit hungry. Syaoran offered to walk her home and make her something to eat. She gladly accepted.

-------------------------

As they walked through the pouring rain Sakura's mind flashed back to the little boy. She decided to mention said boy to Syaoran. "This is so nice of you to do. Only one person has ever done this for me before," she said resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen up as he said coldly, "Oh yes? Who was this… Eriol perhaps?"

Sakura laughed openly. "No, a small boy many years ago. I'm not quite sure who it was. I suppose you could call him my savior. I was young and cold… he took me home and made sure my father was going to help me before he disapeered. My brother wasn't too happy with him being there…" She smiled as she thought of the fun times she had with her brother…

Syaoran looked at her strangle. "How long ago was this exactly?"

"I must have been about 5 I suppose, why?"

"Sakura… I helped a girl find her home in the rain when I was about 5," he said quietly.

"But that means… you met my father!"

TBC

An: Ok sigh part of this was really awkward… any place I have a star is awkward so please don't kill me… um yeah so this chapter isn't all that good cause I didn't know how to phrase what I was trying to say. Please give me any suggestions you have for this story in a review. Oh and I don't personally like cliffhangers therefore I don't use them in my stories. Tell me what you think! Thanks!

-Jaja


	5. dearest regrets

AN: Omg I'm really sorry to everyone for not updating. I'm having a really hard time right now. Family member just had a stroke, got in a huge fight with one of my best friends over my boyfriend, and I'm failing one of my classes at school. So I've been grounded and I've been focusing on my school work. Sadly, I do not have the next chapter ready yet but expect it by Wednesday or Thursday. Right now I'll give you a preview of what is to come soon:.:.:

**KawaiiCam2: Can't find Sakura… she's not picking up her phone**

"_Hey, apparently Tomoyo can't find Sakura. She's going crazy looking for her. I'm kinda worried, you?"_

"_No… Sakura's right next to me…"_

He heard the line go dead. A cold sensation filled his body. Chills ran up and down his back and he knew exactly why. Sakura… with Syaoran. They were acting like a lot more than friends and he didn't like this one bit.

**. She had just sacrificed her longest and favorite friendship over a guy who was just one of her best friends. **

Ok so again I'm really sorry for this delay and I'll put the next chapter up asap.

-Jaja2614-


	6. the long awaited fight sorta

AN: OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE FORGIVE ME! I was grounded and I felt sooooo bad that I didn't update. Plus I got in this fight with my best friend cause she was mad about me talking too much to my bf. Um ok so today I'm gonna give you a really long chapter by my standards. Please don't be mad… Oh and ha ha… about killing Touya… yeah I'm sorry about that… but you'll see. Hopefully you won't kill me when you find out. Oh and the reason Sakura is connected to everyone is because everyone is connected to everyone… I just haven't showed you the rest of the stuff. I know it's weird but if you've read my other story you will be thankful that this one isn't like that. On with the long-ish chapter!

Chapter 5

Sakura and Syaoran sat on the couch inside of her house letting the silence sink in around them. Sakura cried softly to herself while Syaoran patted her head uncomfortably. He had never been good at comforting people. Silently he watched her fall asleep. She was so adorable. "CRAP!" He yelled jumping up and running to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed his house phone. "Hello! Hi mom………….. yeah I'm staying over at a friends house………………… yes………………………. I know but she's had a…. death in the family………………. Yes it was very sad……… alright I'll see you tomorrow….. ok bye."

He sunk back into the couch and watched Sakura sleep until he himself felt a bit tired… he drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------

Eriol signed on the computer. It was a very quiet night and he was very bored. He saw that one person was on and decided to IM them.

BlueWolf23: Hey

KawaiiCam2: Hi

BlueWolf23: Something wrong? You're not sounding like hyper Tomoyo

KawaiiCam2: Can't find Sakura… she's not picking up her phone

BlueWold23: Well it is 3 AM.

Auto response from KawaiiCam2: Out looking for Sakura… if you bother me I will kill you. DIE!

Eriol sat back in his chair and dialed Syaoran's cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, apparently Tomoyo can't find Sakura. She's going crazy looking for her. I'm kinda worried, you?"

"No… Sakura's right next to me…"

"Um… no…"

"Yes, she's asleep… so cute…"

"Syaoran… where are you?"

"In Sakura's living room."

"You are not."

"Yes, I am."

"Ok… I'll call Tomoyo and tell her."

"Ok goodnight Eriol."

"Goodnight," he said shutting his cell phone. Running his fingers through his hair he opened it back up and dialed Sakura's cell. About three seconds later he heard a farmiliar voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh hey Eriol."

"Why didn't you answer your phone when Tomoyo called you? She's really worried about you."

"I'm… not ready to talk to her."

"Um… ok. I'll tell her you're at home."

"Ok thanks."

"Alright well I'll see you later then."

"Ok I- Syaoran stop it. Ha ha ha ha ha! That tickles! Stoooop! Ok talk to yah later! Bye!" He heard the line go dead. A cold sensation filled his body. Chills ran up and down his back and he knew exactly why. Sakura… with Syaoran. They were acting like a lot more than friends and he didn't like this one bit.

-------------------------------

Monday 3:25

Tomoyo sat very still and upright on the swing. The old park was very cold that day. While the wind blew against her skin Tomoyo thought about Syaoran. He was such a nice boy… but maybe he just wasn't going to cut it. This whole hopelessly in love with Sakura thing was a bit of a turn off. Suddenly a figure appeared in the fog and she saw a familiar amber-eyed boy running down the pathway towards the swings followed by the emerald-eyed beauty. They were laughing and seemed quite happy. But they soon saw Tomoyo and stood totally still. The cold snow on the ground suddenly didn't look as jovial and happy as she had always thought of it as. It suddenly turned cold and unfeeling. Just like the two people standing infront of her. "Good evening."

"Hey Tomoyo," said Syaoran. He was oblivious to the fact that there was about to be a war in girl language.

"Hi," said Sakura. She obviously meant hi.

"What are you two doing here?" Tomoyo asked. Although anyone would know she meant "Why the hell are you trying to steal Syaoran from me?"

"We stopped by on our way home from school. He's helping me with a project," Sakura retorted, grabbing onto Syaoran's sleeve. She, of course, meant 'Since when is he your property. I thought he was mine.'

Tomoyo glared at the two of them and quickly stormed off in tears. This was not her day. I mean first she got a 99 on her history test and now this…

----------------------------------

Eriol walked slowly to Sakura's house. She said there was some project they needed to work on…

----------------------------------

Sakura sat with Syaoran as they drank some nice tea. It was very awkward. She had just sacrificed her longest and favorite friendship over a guy who was just one of her best friends. If it had been Eriol, she would've understood why she did it, but it was Syaoran. He, of course, was still oblivious to what had happened and Sakura rather liked it that way. She looked up when the door slammed closed. Eriol was standing there freezing. Her heart jumped. Now, this was proof that she really did love Eriol. Nothing to worry about. "Oh you poor baby! Come here, I'll give you some tea and a blanket," Sakura said rushing over to him. After wrapping him in a blanket and pouring him some steaming hot tea she sat back down. "Ok, well I have called you here to tell you that I'm having a party on Saturday."

Eriol and Syaoran sweatdropped. This was not exactly the kind of "work" they had been expecting. They sighed anyway and Eriol asked, "Alright then… so who's coming?"

"Well. The people coming are you, Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Sarah and her sisters."

Both boys got up and asked if there was anything else she wanted. Quickly she nodded. For the first time that night they both looked into her eyes and saw that they were swimming in tears. "I'm sorry… but it's about Tomoyo… she and I are-are well we just aren't the best of friends anymore to say it lightly. It's killing me!"

With this outburst she began to weep softly into her hands. She did not cry. Sakura found that crying was a sign of weakness so she hurried into the kitchen and returned with a basket of plums. Syaoran looked at them suspiciously. "What?" she asked stuffing her mouth with plums. "A little girl once offered me a plum… she said they make you feel better…"

"Hm… you know that's what Sonomi used to tell Tomoyo and me when we were young. She would hand us a plum if we started to cry and it would make us feel better," Sakura said with a smile as she stuck another plum in her mouth. Syaoran looked incredulously at her.

(( An: Ok I am about to try writing my first ever POV so please don't kill me if it's horrid. I hope that you won't be upset with me. Um… tell me how it goes ok? ))

Syaoran's POV

Suddenly it hit me. It made perfect sense. If I knew Sakura… how could I not know Tomoyo! The strange little dark haired girl swam clear in my mind and I realized that it could be no one else. There was no one with the same amethyst eyes. No one…

Sakura brought my attention back to her when she said, "I want help with getting Tomoyo and me back together. It's really scaring me that she wouldn't be here for her best friend."

"Don't worry Sakura… we'll help. Even if it's the last thing we do… right Syaoran?"

I paused for a moment then said, "I got your back."

An: Ok yes I realize that this is a really short chapter but in honor of bringing my grade up to a wondrous C+ I am updating. Oh! I almost forgot. Lil-Sakura-Angel- Thank you so much for your review. It's possibly the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a while. You made me feel a lot better and helped me to finish this chapter! So thanks.

-Jaja


	7. 15 days

AN: Winter break! YES! Ok, when I say what I'm about to say please don't kill me. I'm not gonna be able to update till around New Years. I'm going to Cancun with my family but believe me I would rather be sitting at my computer writing my story. I mean, I'm not gonna get to see my best friends or my boy friend for like 2 weeks. I'll go insane. Well I've decided that I'm gonna tell you something that happened to me so you can skip to the story if you want. I. Got. My. First. Kiss! AHHH! Ha ha sorry, I just had to say that. Well enjoy this chapter which is dedicated to my very best friends Hannah, Beth, Emily, Carlota, and Saree for unknown reasons.

Chapter 6

15 days

3 weeks later… Monday… At School

Tomoyo's POV

I sat there quietly watching Syaoran talk to Sakura. It was amazing how such a perfect person could be so… ignorant. My attention slowly drifted to Sakura. This little….. slut had once been my best friend. I could barley remember why she had been my friend in the first place. Then, something amazing happened. Sakura whispered something into Syaoran's ear and his eyes flashed. He looked over at me and winked. Soon after he smiled at Sakura and walked over in my direction. In fact he was walking right to me. This gorgeous creature was coming to see me. "Good morning Daidouji-san," he said very regally. His golden-brown hair glistened and blew a bit from the breeze of the window.

"Good morning Li-san."

"Please, call me Syaoran."

"O-ok."

"You seem a bit tense," he said and with a bit of a sparkle in his eyes he added, "Would you like a plum?"

My eyes widened as I watched him smile. So he did remember me. Sighing I said, "You… remembered."

His eyes grew soft and passionate. "Not exactly, you see you have a very kind best friend."

I looked up suddenly with a glare. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Ah, yes, but you see," he said as his instincts that he had developed in Hong Kong came rushing back into him, "I do, and what I say goes." I watched horrified as he put one hand on my shoulder and the other slamming onto my desk.

"What is wrong with you?"

He sighed almost snapping out of trance and said, "Look Tomoyo… I just want Sakura to be happy and she's miserable without you so please… please just help her."

I looked into his soft amber eyes and saw something in them that I had never noticed before. To test out my theory I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Sakura."

Just as I had thought his eyes glowed for a second, they became softer and his face relaxed. Although this was only for one second and it was very hard to see. A tear fell slowly down my face and then I thought of something. If I had to become friends with Sakura again I might as well do her a favor. I put my hand on his cheek and said "Ok, but on one condition."

He gulped, feeling very uncomfortable. "That is?"

"You agree to go out with me for 15 days."

His eyes widened and he softly said, "Anything for Sakura."

My chest tightened and I said, "Alright, done and done." Walking over to Sakura was not easy but it helped that Syaoran was following me. "Sakura," I said as I reached her desk, "I want to be friends again…"

Her pale face lit up and she smiled. "Oh Tomoyo!" She stood up and pulled me into a hug. I have to admit it felt good to hug her again. She was, after all, my best friend.

A/N: Ok I realize this is a REALLY short chapter but I have flipping writers block and I really wanted to get this chapter out. So can you guys PLEASE give me some ideas in a review and/or email! Thanks so much!

-Jaja


	8. Dinner

AN: Ha ha, I had someone who has never read CCS read the last chapter and they found it very good which made me crack up. Um, yeah so here's the newest chapter… I'm so happy that atleast one person had an idea to give me and its thanks to you: demonic. blossoms (oh I hope I spelled that right) that I finished this chapter. And I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling. I'll try harder!

Chapter 7

Eriol's POV

I watched Tomoyo hug Sakura and I felt something in my stomach tighten. It was high time that I did it. I was going to ask Sakura Kinomoto out on a date. Quickly, I rushed over and pulled her aside. She looked into my eyes and I said "Look, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go get dinner with me tonight."

"Sure… who else is coming?"

"Well, no one. I had hoped you would come with me on a sort of… date," I said and self consciously ruffled my hair. When I could finally look at her again I saw her eyes sparkling and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I would love to!" I looked at her for a moment then smiled and ran over to where Syaoran was standing with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, would you excuse Syaoran for a moment?" She nodded and I pulled him away from her. As I was about to say something he looked at me with the saddest eyes that I have ever seen and handed me a sloppily written note. I opened it and what I read made me drop the note and gape at him.

_**I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me Syaoran. You have no clue how much this means to me nor how much I love you. I will see you tonight! **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Tomoyo**_

"You and Tomoyo are…" I trailed off staring at him incredulously. He gave me a look that explained why the two girls were friends again and why he was going out with Tomoyo. I slowly said, "Well I have news too. I asked her out and she said yes."

"Really? That's fantastic," he said in an almost sarcastic voice. I could hear his choked back tears and felt like hugging him.

Sakura's POV

That night 5:00

Tomoyo rushed into my room carrying three card board boxes, a paper pad, a pencil, and a sewing kit. She immediately opened one box and stuffed an outfit into my arms then pushed me into my dressing room. (AN: Yes Tomoyo made her build one in her room) I turned on the light and put on the outfit without looking then stepped out into the room. Tomoyo squealed with delight and pulled three hats out of the second box. After fussing over the hats she finally chose one and told me to go take a shower and not look at the outfit. So I did and when I came out in a bath robe I sat down in the hair styling chair at the mirror. Tomoyo quickly brought a comb to my hair and crimped it shortly afterwards. She then wasted no time in applying make up to my face. All I could do was wait while she put on lip gloss, eye liner and shadow, and blush. She then grabbed my nails and gave me a quick manicure. Handing me my ringing cell phone, she un-did my hair and began to attack it once more. I picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hey," came Syaoran's shaky voice.

"Syao-kun! Sup?"

"I'm a messenger from Eriol. He says 'Come to the park at 8 and I need you to wear something formal.'. You?"

"Your girlfriend is fussing over me. She's gonna flip out when I tell her I have to wear formal clothes-"

"WHAT? YOU HAVE TO WEAR WHAT?" Screamed Tomoyo as she hung up my phone. I watched in horror as she designed a new dress, without letting me see it. Then she worked furiously at sewing and then threw the dress on me. After re-doing my hair and make up to match the out fit she sighed. "Oh no! I have to re-do your nails!"

Eriol's POV

I raced out of the house and ran to the restaurant. This was not good. I was going to be late for the date of my dreams. But atleast I was looking ok. At that thought I stopped at a small store and looked at my reflection in the window. My blue suit jacket made my dark hair look perfect and my black pants clashed horribly with my bright blue eyes. All in all it was an ok outfit. Looking further into the shop I saw a clock and, noticing the time, I ran faster to the restaurant. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Eriol! Where are you?"

"It's a secret. Follow my instructions."

"Ok…." Came Sakura's voice. I stayed on the phone with her until she told me she was outside of "The Swordfish". Hanging up on her, I walked silently to the table in the back corner and awaited my princess to arrive. After about a moment I saw a girl round the corner. Her auburn hair was down and slightly curly. It snaked down to the straps of her black and aqua dress. She looked amazing right down to her black strappy high heels. Her bright green eyes locked onto mine and she sped over to me. "Eriol-kun! You look amazing… I feel under-dressed."

"Believe me, nothing could match your beauty at this moment," I replied smoothly. Taking her hand I sat her down in her chair and then did the same for myself. After telling the waiter to give us the house specialty, I looked into Sakura's eyes and saw such simplicity in them it was almost shocking. Her eyes were like an open book and what I saw was extraordinary. It was apparent by the dreamy look in her eyes that she was unsure of her true feelings about certain subjects and by the embarrassed look that she had been waiting for this moment for a while and that it certainly wasn't as good as she expected it to be. This was unacceptable and made him have a lot less confidence.

Normal POV

All through the night the couple was unaware of the three pairs of eyes staring at them from two tables away. Sarah and two strange girls had been sitting at a table watching them eat and whispering together. One of the girls had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and the same freakish pale skin, while the other had deep blue eyes, flaming red hair, and the very same pale skin. The three of them had nothing better to do than sit there. Rather pathetic really… but then again some of the most beautiful creatures have a very pathetic existence…

TBC

AN: Yeah it sucks, yeah the grammar's bad, yeah I need serious help but theres the 7th chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	9. It's here! Finally

AN: Oh my god. It's been over a year and a half. Is anyone even still reading this? Let me know, cause if you aren't I guess there's really no point in finishing it. Anyway, I have no excuse for why I haven't updated, so I can't really say anything about that except that I am very sorry. So… here's chapter 8. My writers block is just cropping up everywhere. Here goes nothing.

Chapter 8 3

Syaoran's house, Normal POV

Syaoran sat on his couch lost deep in thought. The only sound in the background was the wind blowing against his house. _Stupid Eriol… Stupid Tomoyo… Stupid Sakura_. He thought, thinking about his current situation. Eriol was out on a date with Sakura, Sakura didn't care about him, and he still had 14 days after this being with Tomoyo. It wasn't that Tomoyo wasn't a nice girl or anything… it was just that she wasn't the right girl for him. He could only ever see them being friends. There was a knock at the door, and sighing, he answered it.

Tomoyo was standing on his porch wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. In her hands was some microwave popcorn and a dvd. She smiled at Syaoran and said "Can I come in?"

Syaoran nodded and lead her into the kitchen. She looked at him for a moment then blinked and stuck the popcorn in the microwave. "So we're watching Big Fish. Is that alright?"

He blinked. "That's my favorite movie." Tomoyo smiled softly and opened her mouth to speak just as the microwave went off. She pulled the popcorn out and dragged Syaoran into the living room and onto the couch. He pressed play and Big Fish began. Tomoyo rested her head on his shoulder and sighed comfortably.

--- A few hours later ---

Syaoran felt himself getting tired. Watching the movie with Tomoyo had been comfortable and when it had finished, they turned on a football game. He had felt too bad to mention to Tomoyo that he hated football. Suddenly Tomoyo stood up and said, "Well, I'm getting sort of tired. I guess I should head home."

Syaoran nodded and replied, "Yeah ok. Goodnight." She didn't move, but instead looked at him expectantly. Her amethyst eyes looked frustrated and confused, which made Syaoran even more confused. Suddenly a voice inside his head said imapatiently,

_Kiss her you idiot._

_What? Why?_

_You two __**are**__ going out._

_So? I'm just doing this for Sakura._

_So it doesn't mean anything to you?_

_No. It shouldn't mean anything to her either._

_But it does. You know it does. Kiss her._

_No._

_Do it._

_No._

_Syaoran, you're being stupid. Do it._

_N. O._

"Syaoran?"

"No! Oh… Tomoyo… sorry. I was… arguing with myself," he said, blushing at his stupidity. Tomoyo sighed and moved slowly toward him. _Please don't kiss me… please don't kiss me…_ he kept thinking. She pulled him into a hug and then walked out of the door, smiling sadly to herself.

-------------------------------------------------

Eriol squeezed Sakura's hand absent-mindedly as he walked up to her front door. She looked so happy, but he could tell that this wasn't what she really wanted. Something wasn't matching quite so well. She looked up into his eyes as they stood at the door. "Tonight was amazing Eriol."

He smiled softly down at her, watching her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He was a bit surprised but kissed her back immediately. They kissed for a few minutes before Eriol slowly moved away from her. She looked so heavenly as she stared at him with those gorgeous emerald eyes. "Goodnight," she said softly and kissed him quickly before heading into her house.

"Goodnight," Eriol said quietly to the closed door. He shook his head sadly and slowly walked down the steps and toward his own home, thinking slowly over how school would be the next day.

--- The Next Day---

Sakura walked into school pressing the charm on her bracelet tightly in her palm. The previous night had been wonderful. Eriol and her had been on a date, Syaoran and Tomoyo had gotten together, and everything was finally falling in place. After losing Touya, her father, and her friendship with Tomoyo, she had begun to think that she could never feel good again.

She reached her locker and opened it, sliding her backpack off her shoulders. _Science, _she thought as she pulled out her textbook. It was a fun enough subject, and today they were picking their lab partners for the rest of the year. Suddenly Eriol came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Good morning," he said in a soft voice.

Sakura smiled and kissed him lightly. "Good morning."

Eriol grinned and said, "You ready for science?"

She nodded and held up her textbook. Eriol's grin seemed to fade a little as he remained silent. She could tell he was thinking about something, and was immediately concerned. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Eriol nodded and muttered, "Yeah… I will be." His voice grew stronger as he said, "I have something that I have to do, ok? I'll see you in science." He kissed her cheek, walked away and around the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo entered the science classroom ten minutes early, and was surprised to see that all the neat brown desks that usually inhabited the classroom had been switched with black tables with two stools per table. This could only mean that they were finally starting their chemistry and biology section in science. She sat at a table that was two rows back from the front and slid her bag off her shoulder. Eriol came hurrying into the classroom and once he saw her, sat down next to her. "Tomoyo, I need to talk to you."

She looked at him carefully and then said, "Alright, what's it about?"

"Sakura."

Tomoyo nodded at the mention of her best friend and said, "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said quickly and then seemed to struggle with what he was going to say next. "Well, sort of. The truth is that… as much as I want to deny this, I'm not right for her. I want to be right for her because, well, I think I love her, but I'm not. Her brain is telling her that she wants to be with me, but not her heart just yet." Tomoyo didn't like where this was going, but she didn't stop him. "I think that Syaoran might be the one for her. Now I know you two are together, but--"

"I'm not right for him," Tomoyo said, shocking even herself by saying this. "I know, but I'm not giving up."

Eriol looked at her searchingly before saying, "And I'm not giving up on Sakura either. I just think that we should give them a little time together and see where it goes."

Tomoyo wasn't really sure how this was going to be achieved, but he seemed to sense that and kept going. "Today we pick our lab partners, and I would really appreciate it if you would either partner with Sakura or me. Don't pick Syaoran. Please."

She nodded and he looked relieved. "I want to sit next to Sakura." Eriol got the hint and moved to the table behind hers.

--------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran stepped lightly into the science classroom. Today was the day they pick lab partners, and he loved science, so today was going to be fun. As he entered the room, he saw a slight seating issue and sighed. All the tables were filled except for two near the windows. One had Tomoyo sitting there, nose buried in a book, while the other held Eriol, finishing up a bit of math homework. Syaoran decided that he might as well sit with Tomoyo and slid onto the stool next to hers, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled lightly at him. "You don't have to sit here, Syaoran."

He looked into her eyes and said, "But I want to." Her gorgeous amethyst eyes seemed to sparkle sadly for a moment, and I could tell she was considering letting me sit there, until they shifted to the side and she glanced at Eriol. Sighing she pushed his hand off her shoulder and shook her head. "I'd just like to sit with Sakura," she said sadly.

Syaoran was confused, but moved to the seat next to Eriol. He looked up from his math homework just as Sakura came rushing into the room followed by the teacher. Her cheeks were flushed but she had a happy smile as the bell rang and she sat down next to Tomoyo. Syaoran watched the two girls greet each other and happily gossip about two kids named "Bobby" and "Sheryl".

The cool voice of their science teacher Mrs. Goldwyn snapped him back to reality. "Today we shall be picking lab partners. I believe I'll just go around the room, but before you pick, remember that this is a coed class. Frankly, I'm a little annoyed with the constant pairings of boy-boy and girl-girl. You'd think that as high schoolers you would all be begging to be with the opposite sex. Well, I'm insisting that it's boy-girl pairings." Syaoran groaned inwardly as he had been relying on Eriol as a partner. Soon the teacher came to Tomoyo and she said in a shaking voice, "Hiiragizawa Eriol." Syaoran began to stand up before he realized that she hadn't called his name. He turned to Eriol, his mouth hanging wide, before the latter shrugged and walked over to take Sakura's seat.

Mrs. Goldwyn spoke again, calling Sakura's name. Syaoran watched her look over at Eriol, who was now discussing something with Tomoyo, avoiding her obvious gaze. "Um… I don't…." She shook her head, seeming to be at a loss for what to say.

Syaoran didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he stood up, his stool scraping against the cold tile floor and said, "I'll work with her." Sakura turned to look at him, and for one long grueling moment, he thought she was going to decline. Instead she smiled thankfully at him and walked back to take Eriol's recently vacated seat.

--------------------------------------

The rest of science class passed by uneventfully for Eriol. He did not dare to look back at Sakura, and instead spent his time watching Tomoyo. She seemed to be feeling lost and as they both got up to leave the classroom, he knocked her books out of her hands. She didn't seem to notice that it had been a deliberate move and accepted his apology. "Tomoyo, are you alright?"

She smiled and said, "Of course. You didn't hit me, just my books."

Eriol frowned at her and shook his head. "You know that isn't what I meant."

She placed her hand on his arm and he felt a sudden spark run down it. It appeared she had felt it too because she snatched it away. "I don't want to talk about Syaoran. I'm confident that he'll choose me, and if he doesn't then it wasn't meant to be anyway."

Eriol frowned and something came to mind. "Why do you live alone?"

Tomoyo froze and looked at him, her eyes piercing. "That's none of your business," she said and stalked out of the classroom without another word. He sighed and grabbed his backpack, walking out of the room. Sakura was standing at her locker, and he decided to stop by to see her. Taking her hand in his, he said, "Hello."

She closed her locker door and turned to him, smiling. "Hey. Science was interesting."

He sighed and said, "I know, I got a good partner." He paused before saying, "You did too."

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, but I would rather be partnered with you."

Eriol had to be like Tomoyo, he couldn't give up. "So… are you doing anything after school?" When she didn't say anything, he continued. "How about going to a movie with Tomoyo, Syaoran, and I?"

Sakura and Eriol began walking to their next class, still hand in hand. She nodded and said, "Alright. Tomoyo and I will meet you at Syaoran's after school then. Alright?"

Eriol smiled to himself and muttered, "Perfect."

TBC

--------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok, so I think my writing has gotten a little better. Again, I feel like such an idiot for not updating in over a year. I understand if you wanna freak out in reviews, but I've got to know that someone's still reading. Oh and before anyone asks, no I have no idea who the hell Bobby and Sheryl are. They were the first names that popped in my head, and I decided to just go with it. Sorry the chapters pretty short, but hey atleast its something, right? New chapter WILL be up shortly. I've already started writing it. So, go ahead and let me know if you're reading it. Review please.


	10. Double Date

AN: Here we are, chapter 9. I'm really glad to hear that some people are still reading, so yay to you guys! Anyway, I actually had a reason for Touya dying like a year ago… but now I can't remember it. So, he has a new reason for dying. I really don't think this'll affect any of you because you didn't know why he died either. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Btw, I got the idea for this from NachoPenguin. So hey, props to you

I'd also like to apologize, because freshman year is seriously turning out to be hard for me, and I barely have anytime to work on this. I'll probably update every weekend or so, but I'm trying to update more. So, please review my story, and give me some ideas, because chances are, I'll use them.

Chapter 9

Friday Night- 6 PM

Sakura was on time. Tomoyo had rushed her out of the house a few minutes previously, and they were running a little early. The day's events had been boring enough, just class and thinking about the upcoming date. Her heart began to speed up considerably as she thought about it. _Calm down Sakura_, she thought as she caught herself grinning and skipping. _Why are you even getting so worked up? You've been on a date with Eriol before, and besides, Tomoyo and Syaoran are going to be there._

She glanced over at her best friend, who was currently on the phone. Her black hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing a normal skirt and shirt, but there was something tragically beautiful about her expression. Sakura couldn't help but think that she had missed something happen, and she was still confused as to why Tomoyo had chosen Eriol instead of Syaoran.

"We're here, so I'll see you inside. Goodbye," Tomoyo said, snapping her phone shut and ringing the Li's doorbell. Sakura looked at her and smiled. Tomoyo's smile back was broken and unconvincing, but before Sakura could say anything, Eriol opened the door. He smiled and took Sakura and Tomoyo inside the house.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo stepped into the house and saw Syaoran immediately. He was leaning against the staircase, smiling softly and running a hand through his hair. Her heart softened and she turned to say something to Sakura before she saw Eriol swoop down and kiss her. Suddenly she felt a stab of unexplained anger. Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she glanced over to Syaoran who was looking away from the pair, a pained expression apparent on his face. Tomoyo walked up to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey babe," she said, sounding just like the annoying clingy girls that she hated.

Syaoran awkwardly hugged her back and muttered a greeting before Eriol cleared his throat loudly and said, "Well, if you two are done, let's go."

The movie theatre was a ten minute walk from Syaoran's, and the four walked side by side in silence until Tomoyo dropped her bag and Eriol stooped down to pick it up. Sakura and Syaoran were a few paces ahead of Tomoyo and Eriol, but the latter were too lazy to catch up to the others, deciding to see where things went from there.

Eriol suddenly spoke up and said, "So, would you rather kill your dog, or let him suffer for a long time with a deadly disease?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment before saying, "What?"

He grinned and casually said, "I don't like awkward silences."

Tomoyo smiled at him and they began talking animatedly about the movie they were about to see.

--------------------------------------------------

Syaoran noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol had dropped behind, and suddenly felt nervous standing next to Sakura. She looked gorgeous even just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The nagging voice that he had come to hate began to lecture him.

_Tomoyo._

_Sorry, you have the wrong brain._

_She loves you!_

…_now let's not get carried away._

_Syaoran._

_Well so what if she does? I can't lie to her._

_What about Eriol?_

…_what about him?_

_He's Sakura's boyfriend!!!_

_Not officially. They've just gone on a date or so._

_Stop kidding yourself, she's totally in love with the guy._

_Well, we'll have to change that._

_Oh? And how exactly do you expect to do that?_

_I'll… impress her with my charm._

……_uh huh._

_Are you being sarcastic with me?_

"I love going to the movies, don't you?"

"Ah, avoiding the subject, are we now?"

He was brought back to earth by the sound of Sakura giggling. _Crap. That's twice in one week._ "What subject am I avoiding?"

Syaoran wracked his brain for something witty to say, but all he could come up with was socks. _Why the hell am I thinking about socks? Come on Syaoran, be smooth. Smooth._ "Um… how great it is that we get to be lab partners." _Smooth, buddy. Why didn't you just say "I have a huge crush on you, why don't we ditch our girlfriends/boyfriends and go make out?"_

Sakura smiled brightly at him and said, "You really think it's great?"

Syaoran nodded and replied, "It's fantastic. Now we'll get to have a chance to become a little… _closer_."

_SYAORAN! GIRLFRIEND! TOMOYO! REMEMBER HER?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Aw, shut it. I'm acting like anyone in my position would._

Sakura's smile got bigger, if possible and she said, "I agree. Hopefully we can become the best of friends! I mean… I don't really have that brotherly kind of figure ever since.." her voice faded slowly and she looked down at her feet. Syaoran slid a comforting arm around her should while he thought: _brotherly figure? Greeeat. Well… it's better than nothing. I can do this. Sorry Eriol._

---------------------------------------------------

Once they reached the theatre, Sakura and Tomoyo ran to the snack machine, Eriol and Syaoran sighing and pulling out their wallets. "Oooh, I want some popcorn, and nachos. And a cinnamon pretzel! Tomoyo, what are you getting?" Sakura said absent-mindedly to the very cute blonde boy at the register.

Tomoyo had a grin matching Sakura's and said, "I think I'll have some gummy worms."

"Oh! I want some of those! Oh, get me some twizzlers, too."

"Oh Sakura! How about the snow caps?"

"Right! Two boxes of those, please. Oh, and we'll need two large cherry icees."

The boy looked pleased with them and began to collect all the food. "What size popcorn would you like?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and nodded. "The biggest one you have."

When it came time to pay, Eriol and Syaoran groaned at the boy. "How could you let them buy all of this? It's not healthy," said Eriol, glaring at the boy whose name tag said 'Hi I'm Peter'.

'Peter' shrugged at Eriol and then turned back to the two girls. "So… girls, are either of you single?"

Sakura was faced with a dilemma. Technically, she was single. Eriol hadn't officially asked her out, they were just sort of dating. She opened her mouth to reply before Syaoran stepped up out of nowhere and said, "No. They both have boyfriends." She smiled at him and the four walked into the theatre.

There was hardly anyone in the theatre, so Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and hurried to a row of seats. She sat herself comfortably in a seat and smiled before she realized that there was a problem. Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo were all silently communicating amongst themselves. She saw Syaoran head for the seat next to her before Eriol stepped in front of him. There was an awkward share of glances before the seating arrangement was decided.

In the end, Tomoyo ended up sitting on the end next to Syaoran, who had Sakura on his other side, ending with Eriol. (AN: …….. I am disgusted with that sentence. It was really awkward to write… ugh.) Sakura was holding the huge bucket of popcorn, while Tomoyo had all the candy.

--------------------------------------------------

An Hour Into the movie ---

Syaoran watched the bunnies on screen run past yet another enchanted tree and rubbed his eyes for the umpteenth time in the past hour. _How long could this movie possibly be?_ _Well thank god for popcorn_, he thought, sticking his hand into the huge bucket. He grabbed hold of something and felt a spark run down his arm. Shocked, he glanced down to find himself holding Sakura's hand. She was blushing and staring at their hands curiously. Syaoran gently let go of her hand as he saw Eriol staring intently at the screen.

He opened his mouth to speak when Tomoyo grabbed a hold of his left hand, tugging on it slightly. Turning his attention to her, he caught the last bit of her sentence. "… so now Cuddles has to find Raquel a carrot. It's all for pure love! Isn't that just so cute?"

He blinked and then gave her a small smile. Tomoyo smiled back and intertwined their fingers slowly. "You don't like the movie, do you?"

"Not in the slightest," he said sheepishly.

He could have sworn she glanced at Sakura before saying, "But you haven't left yet. That's a pretty noble thing to do for love. I have to… go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

She tapped Sakura's shoulder and both girls hurried off out of the theatre.

-------------------------

Sakura finished washing her hands and turned to Tomoyo. "Are you having fun?"

The latter grinned and said, "I haven't had this fun in a long time."

The two girls smiled at each other and then walked out of the bathroom. As they neared the theatre doors, Sakura realized that they were out of soda, and told Tomoyo to go on ahead without her.

Peter was still standing at the counter, talking to an older looking boy wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. They turned to her, and the older boy stared at her confusedly. Sakura smiled uncomfortably and said, "Can I please have a refill on this?"

Peter nodded and took her soda to the back. The other boy shook his head, his blue eyes flashing, and said, "It's incredible what a strong resemblance there is between your brother and you."

She felt a coldness sweep through her body, suddenly feeling slightly endangered, and said, "How do you know my brother?"

The boy grinned and said, "Let's just say we were very… close." He maneuvered himself around the counter and came to stand by her. His hand came to rest on her cheek and she took a step back, feeling the coldness of his touch.

"How do you even know who I am?"

"Like I said, there's a strong family resemblance between the two of you," he said, his voice turning colder. "By the way," he added with a sneer, "so sorry to hear about his… accident."

Sakura widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something before she saw someone rush past her. She recognized the person as Syaoran, and felt a jolt of affection for him as he punched the boy square in the jaw.

The boy took a step back before Syaoran growled, "Stay away from her." As the boy retreated, Syaoran turned to her and said, "You ok, Sakura?"

She saw a fierce and concerned look in his eyes, and she smiled, nodding her head. Before she could thank him, Peter came back from behind the counter and handed her the refill.

"Let's go back in Syaoran," she said, linking arms with him and pulling him toward the theatre entrance.

--------------------------

Eriol took a breath of fresh air as he exited the theatre. _Thank god it's over_, he thought, walking slowly with Sakura.

She was talking about how much fun she had, and how she was so glad he'd asked her out, but he was lost in thought and only half of what she said seemed to register in his brain.

He was currently having a dilemma. Deep in his heart, he knew he didn't care about Sakura as much as Syaoran did, but he did care about her, a lot. And if her brain was telling her that she wanted to be with him too, why should he break her heart?

It was at this point that he realized Sakura had stopped, and he turned to face her. "Well, my house is this way," she said, gesturing to the left. This issue hadn't occurred to Eriol. They lived on opposite sides of the city, and he was expected back at his house in twenty minutes, not nearly enough time to get her home and get back, but he couldn't let her walk by herself.

He turned to Syaoran and Tomoyo, who also just discovered this dilemma. _Crap_, he thought, realizing he'd have to leave Sakura and Syaoran alone to walk home.

"I guess I'll just walk home by myself, but I really did have fun tonight Eriol," Sakura said and reached up to kiss him. He happily kissed her back and broke away to smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

----------------------------------

Syaoran hugged Tomoyo, and began to walk off, ignoring Eriol and Sakura, avoiding the pain that seeing them would cause him.

_Syaoran, what the hell, why haven't you figured this out yet?_

_Shut up, I don't want to hear it._

_I'm trying to __**help**__ you!_

_Help me, my ass. You enjoy watching me mess up._

_Well... yes, but I really do want to help you._

_Fine. What do you suggest?_

_Make her __**jealous**_

_Oh, great idea, but first I'd have to get something that would make her jealous. Any smart ideas? No._

_Oh my god, are you really that stupid?_

_Why do you sound like my sisters?_

_Ignore that, answer the question._

_No, I'm not stupid, but I don't know what would make her jealous._

_TOMOYO!!!!!!!!! Idiot..._

Syaoran was seriously going insane. He was hearing voices. The fact that they seriously sounded like his sisters wasn't helping anything. So, it's no wonder that he practically jumped through the roof when he felt a cold finger on his shoulder.

Spinning around, he came face to face with Sakura, and he immediately relaxed.

"Would you mind walking me home?" She asked tentatively. Syaoran grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

_Damnit Syaoran, don't lose your cool. Be suave, charming, and smart._

"You look cold, are you alright?" He asked, gesturing to her shaking shoulders.

"I'm freezing! What's with this weird weather anyway?"

"No idea, but, here, take my jacket," he said, handing her the black jacket.

She smiled appreciatively at him and slid it on. They walked in silence for a few moments, Syaoran's ever present voice being completely silent as well, almost as if it had no criticism to give (for once). Sakura was the one to break the silence and she said, "You know… earlier, during the movie, when you stood up to that guy for me?"

Syaoran felt a grunt rise out of his throat at the thought of watching that freak touch Sakura. Pushing those thoughts aside, he stared ahead of them and said, "What about it?"

He saw Sakura stop and shift slightly, almost uncomfortably, before saying, "Thank you. I was pretty freaked out by him."

Syaoran turned to her and said, "Who the hell was he, anyway?"

He watched her emerald eyes ice over, and could almost feel the pain she was in. Her voice cracked a little as she replied, "Someone who knew my brother. Someone who knows that he's dead."

He didn't know what caused him to do it, but suddenly he was wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. He waited for her to pull away, but the resistance never came, and they stood like that for a while, feeling the cold air counter balance with the warmth of their body heat.

-----------------------------

Sakura shivered against Syaoran, and could practically feel herself losing energy. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and said, "I'm freezing, but come inside and stay with me for awhile?"

She sighed with relief as he nodded and followed her inside her house. Sakura was feeling so strange, her thoughts pounding through her head at record speeds, and she couldn't imagine being alone at that moment. Syaoran had been so comfortable and warm, she couldn't imagine a better moment, and for some reason that frightened her. Maybe it was because Eriol wasn't the object of her comfort, or maybe she was just confused in general. All she knew was that Eriol was currently far from her mind.

Sitting on the couch, she felt Syaoran wrap a large blanket around her before walking away and into the kitchen. She flipped a switch and her TV came on, playing some random romance movie. Her face was still cold, and she stared at the kitchen door, waiting for Syaoran to return, hopefully with warm drinks.

She sighed a, "Bless you!" as he came in with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He settled himself on the couch beside her, and she moved toward him, absorbing his body heat. She knew that she should probably be feeling some sort of shame for trying to be so close to him, but for now, all she could think about how good this felt, and how she never wanted to move.

------------

AN: So… that's it. Please review, it'd really make me more motivated (and everyone knows I need motivation). Anyway, tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever. I'm trying to improve, and I can't if you don't review. So… yeah.

I'll update as soon as I can. 3


	11. Old Married Couple

AN: So, just in case anyone's wondering: No, Sakura isn't going to dump Eriol anytime soon. I don't really know what else to say, so on with the Story.

Chapter 10

Eriol woke to the sound of his ring tone blasting out of his phone. Grumbling, he picked up the offending object and blinked a few times before reading the name that was flashing on the screen.

"Hello," he said groggily into the phone, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," said a soft angelic voice from the other end of the phone. "Did I wake you?"

He sat up straight in his bed and replied, "Tomoyo? No, not at all."

There was the distinct sound of giggles from the other end of the phone. "Well, I'm about to go for a walk and I don't really like to walk alone."

"Oh, ok," he said, puzzled as to why she was telling him this.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'll meet you in front of your house in, say, ten minutes?"

"Perfect."

--------------------------------

Sakura lazily opened her eyes and looked around her. She was laying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with the news playing on the TV. On the coffee table was a half-empty glass of orange juice and an omelet over toast. Sniffing the air, she smelled cinnamon sugar and jumped up to run into the kitchen.

She was taken aback at the sight of Syaoran pulling cinnamon rolls out of the oven. "Syaoran?"

He stumbled forward, almost dropping the pan, and turned around to face her. "Oh, Sakura. Hi. Sorry, I didn't know if you'd want an omelet or something, but I made myself cinnamon rolls."

She raised a delicate eyebrow at him before saying, "Since when do you cook? And why are you standing in my kitchen at… eight in the morning on a Saturday?"

He chuckled and said, "Ever since I moved out and discovered that Wei is terrible at cooking breakfast. But, don't you remember? Last night you told me not to leave, that you hated being alone in this house?"

Sakura did slightly recall this, and sat down at the table. "It sounds like something I would say. I just miss my dad and Touya. But let's not focus on that, those rolls smell delicious. Hand them over," she said, grinning.

-------------------------------------

Tomoyo sat in her bedroom, combing out her long dark hair, and waiting patiently. Eriol was running a minute late, but she was in no rush. Her feet were sore from all the running she had done the previous night. She had been tired and sad, all alone in the giant house her parents had left her. All that had been left for her to do was run, and run she did. She ran from her house to Syaoran's, then to Sakura's, and finally to Eriol's. Her willpower ended with insane running paths, and she couldn't bring herself to knock on anyone's door.

She was stirred out of her thoughts as the door bell sounded through the house, echoing sadly. Grabbing her hat, she hurried down the stairs and opened the door.

Eriol stood in the door, smiling at her, and looking around at the snowy ground. "Good morning, Tomoyo."

"Good morning," she said, her heart warming. "Thanks for coming with me, I've just been alone too often recently."

He smiled sadly at her and replied, "I understand. Ready to go?"

"Yup," she said, pulling her hat on and skipping out into the snow. "I love the winter," she remarked amusedly.

Looking ahead of her, she didn't notice Eriol's long-lasting glance at her, but only heard him say, "So do I. There's something so beautiful and sad about the winter. It's a frozen wasteland, but it brings people together."

Tomoyo's cheeks turned red, but she reasoned it was from the cold, not what Eriol had said. "Sorrow within joy."

Eriol grinned at her. "Exactly."

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, occasionally laughing at something happening around them. Suddenly, Eriol's bare hand touched hers and a spark of electricity shot up her arm, leaving her hand feeling cold without it. Eriol frowned and said, "Your hands are freezing. You didn't bring gloves?"

"Neither did you," she said defensively. Color rose to her cheeks again as the image of the two strolling through the park, holding hands and sharing a romantic date, flashed through her mind.

Almost as if he read her thoughts, Eriol took hold of her hand and squeezed it a little, trying to get the blood flow back to it. He held their hands up in the air in front of her face and said, "Is this ok? I just want you to be warm."

She nodded lightly, but her thoughts strayed back to Syaoran. He had never cared for her this way, and she was starting to see that maybe she was missing out on something.

---------------------------------

Syaoran ate his eggs and toast silently, watching the news and sipping his orange juice. Sakura had been so strange last night, laying up against him and begging him not to leave. He had hardly gotten any sleep, watching over her and calming her down from any dream that upset her.

Interestingly enough for him, she spoke in her sleep, long intelligent sentences that he used to piece together her dreams. At first she had dreamed of a betrayal, whether it was hers or Eriol's, was unclear, but it was one of the two. Then she had dreamt about a murder, and a horrible cover-up. Finally at about 3 AM she had been peaceful and he had gotten about four hours of sleep before his phone rang, waking him, and he had chucked it at the wall.

As he watched her happily eat the cinnamon rolls and watch the television, he felt a warmth in his heart. He could all too easily imagine this same scene twenty years from now. The two sitting comfortably in their living room, eating breakfast and watching the evening news.

_Do I even need to say what I'm going to lecture you on?_

_Uh… Tomoyo vs Sakura?_

_Good, you're actually __**listening**__ to me._

_I still think it's a sign of insanity when one hears his sisters' voices in his head._

_Yes, well, at least gain something from your insanity._

_Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear it._

-----------

TBC

Sorry… I know this was kind of short, but I'm working on it. Hopefully I'll update soon. Send me some ideas (it'd be really appreciated)!


End file.
